


From Beginning to End

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-28
Updated: 2004-12-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 06:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The party has ended now their life can begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Beginning to End

"We can't do anything about this." Daniel told Jack.

"Not until we both retire." Jack said back.

"The project is too important. If Senator Kinsey wasn't breathing down our backs…" Daniel left the rest unsaid.

"Can you do this? Hide it, I mean?" Jack asked.

"I have been for five years, Jack. Since Abydos." Daniel answered.

"We go on like before. As best friends." Jack said. Daniel nodded.

XXXXX

I sit in my car and stare at his house. I see him getting ready to leave. I also see the 'For Sale' sign in front of his  
house. His house always looked inviting. Now it looks dark and lonely. I'm not ready to hold to my promise I made  
five years ago. I have a few more things to do. Then I'll join him in isolation.

XXXXX

Up until I drive away from my house for the last time last time, I hold hope that he's going to come. Maybe after he left last year he found someone. He was able to leave. I wasn't. I wouldn't blame him if he found another.

Washington made him quit. Said he'd lost all objectivity. That they had lost faith in the fact that he could do his job. He sold everything. Stored the rest at my place. Then he went traveling all over Earth.

XXXXX

I knew about his retirement right after he gave his two-week notice. I used that time to get everything ready for my return trip to America. I sit outside Sam's house as they wrap his party up. He's leaving right after. I'll follow him.

I don't know the way to where we are going.

I need this. To disappear. To blend in. To live a happy life with the one I love. I drive away before anyone notices. I smile when I catch a look at him.

XXXXX

I'm standing in my new house. Just big enough for two to live comfortably in. It's in the middle of nowhere. We wanted it that way. When a mission went badly we talked about what he had to look forward to when we retired.  
We decided to live in Canada. Where we can legally marry. This house is located on the bank of Lake of Woods. Just inside the Canadian border. We are still in driving distance of the cabin in Minnesota.

I hear a knock on my door. I wonder who it is. No one knows about this place. Not even him. I move to answer it. He's standing there smiling. I look behind him. He's got a few bags in his car.

"You came, Danny." I say.

XXXXX

He looks surprised to see me when he opens the door. Did he really think I wouldn't come?

"Of course I would. Five years of waiting and planning." I say. He pulls me into his arms and kisses me. The wait was worth this.  
The End


End file.
